


Unexpected

by Raicheal



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheal/pseuds/Raicheal
Summary: Still struggling to cope after her breakup with Kate, Sophie finds herself scrolling through Tinder. After the humiliation of being dumped her self esteem is low. An unexpected match with an older woman could be just what Sophie needs.
Relationships: Kate Connor/Sophie Webster, Paula Martin/Sophie Webster
Comments: 57
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing. I adore this couple and miss seeing them on our screens. Please excuse any errors. Constructive criticism/tips welcome.
> 
> Please be kind. Enjoy!

Sophie sat alone in her city centre flat nursing a glass of red wine. Reluctantly she opened Tinder and immediately began swiping left no one in particular catching her eye.  
At last someone piqued her interest. 

‘Paula 35 ’ 

The picture above showed a striking brunette. She was not looking directly at the camera and had a smile that told Sophie she had been caught off guard when the picture was taken. 

‘1.8 miles away’. 

No information in her bio. This fuelled Sophie’s desire to find out more.  
After staring at Paula’s photo for what felt like a lifetime Sophie finally built up the courage to swipe right.   
——————  
Across the city Paula was relaxing in her large jacuzzi bath. The massaging water jets had been a god send after another gruelling day in court. Picking up her phone from the bath tray Paula quickly found herself browsing through Tinder. She had been encouraged by one of her closest friends Annabelle to make a profile. Paula’s career although rewarding dominated every aspect of her life leaving little room for her so called ‘love life’. After swiping through various profiles a tanned brunette with irresistible full lips painted red sparked Paula’s interest. 

‘Sophie 24’. 

Paula whispered to herself.

For a brief moment Paula was deterred by how young Sophie was. However, after further inspection of the photos included in her profile Paula could not resist swiping right.  
As soon as she did,  
‘It’s a match! You and Sophie liked each other’ she read aloud in disbelief.

Paula was shocked that someone like Sophie would be interested in her that she almost dropped her phone in the bath.


	2. Chapter 2

Lying on her queen size four poster bed in her black silk and lace robe, Paula continued looking through Sophie’s profile. One photo in particular dominated Paula’s attention. Sophie was standing in front of a mirror hand on hip and lips pouting towards the camera. She wore a deep red crop top that complimented her tanned skin. She wore high waist denim shorts that exposed part of her toned stomach. Paula continued to look through Sophie’s profile fighting with herself to send the young brunette a message.   
What would she even say? God she was so bad at this.   
Finally Paula pressed the ‘Send a message’ button.

“Ok play it cool!” she repeated to herself quietly like a mantra.

You had me captivated from your first picture. I would love to get to know you better. Hope to hear from you soon.  
Paula x

Send.

Paula re read what she had written and almost immediately regretted it.   
“Great. I started off sounding really creepy and ended it like I was emailing a colleague”  
Paula thought scolding herself.  
————————-  
Paula lived up to the lawyer stereotype. ‘Work hard play harder’. She worked most of her adult life building up her clientele at the law firm she had been working at since graduating from Durham University. This involved a lot of late nights, business drinks and corporate events. Although her dedication to her job cost her personal life it certainly benefited her professionally. She made partner at her firm after 8 years and was able to purchase her dream apartment in the iconic Beetham tower in Manchester City centre.   
Paula was ashamed to admit that she had never been in a committed relationship. Sure she had plenty of flings and one night stands but nothing of any significance.   
———————  
Now on her third glass of wine Sophie was fighting the urge to look through Kate’s Instagram page. It had been four weeks since she was unceremoniously dumped in favour of someone else.   
‘Stop it’ Sophie mumbled angrily.

Just when she thought her evening was going to be consumed of thoughts of Kate and their failed attempt at a relationship Sophie’s phone pinged.

It was a message from Paula. Sophie blushed slightly thinking of Paula looking at her photos.

Sophie read over Paula’s message at least five times trying to think of what to reply.

I have to say I was just as captivated with you. I would love to see some more pictures 😉

The red wine had definitely made Sophie more daring. A fact she wasn’t sure was a good thing. 

Almost instantly Paula replied. 

Oh would you now? Send me your number and that could very well be arranged...

Sophie’s heart fluttered in her chest. Her boldness had certainly paid off. Sophie quickly replied with her number. It had only been a few minutes but it felt longer. Just as she was about to put her phone down and get ready for bed her phone pinged and a message from an unknown number appeared across her screen.   
Sophie smiled knowing it would be Paula.   
What appeared on her screen was a welcome surprise. Sophie felt arousal flood her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Paula was excited. Even though the exchanges between her and Sophie were few she felt good about where it was going.

She began looking through her phone for a suitable photo to send to Sophie. Nothing was jumping out at her. She wanted Sophie to be just as taken aback with her as she had been looking at her profile. 

Paula opened the camera on her phone and flipped it into selfie mode. Two glasses of wine in the bath earlier had given Paula all the courage she needed. 

She took her time adjusting the position of her body allowing her robe to fall slightly from the centre showing off her cleavage. Paula felt good with how the pictures turned out and sent all three she had taken.

Time seemed to stand still for the next 10 minutes. Had Paula been too forward? 

Three dots finally appeared and Paula was relieved. What Sophie had sent however she was not prepared for. Paula’s eyes widened at the site of the young brunette. Sophie was wearing a white satin pyjama set trimmed with black lace. She was facing the camera side on and Paula’s eye immediately fell on Sophie’s perfectly round bum. 

Paula resisted the urge to touch herself, instead sending Sophie a message.

What can I say? You are absolutely stunning. Can I give you a call if it’s not too late?

As soon as the message delivered Paula’s phone began to ring. She smiled, but suddenly felt nervous.

“Hello?” Paula tried to disguise her nerves and put on her best sultry voice.  
(Paula had been complemented on her speaking voice so often by previous partners. She knew how to use it to her advantage.)

“Hi Paula it’s Sophie” she said nervously. Obviously she knows that Sophie silently scolded herself.

“It is so lovely to hear your voice Sophie. I must confess I haven’t been able to stop looking at the photo you sent me”

“I.. I’ve been the same with yours” Sophie stuttered.

“Sorry I’ve never done anything like this before” admitted Sophie, slightly embarrassed.

“Don’t apologise” Paula reassured.

“So...Sophie”. Paula said slowly.

“Tell me something about you”. 

“Well I’m sure you’ve read my bio...”

Paula interrupted. “Oh Sophie believe me I have read everything you put three times over. Tell me something....no one....else knows”  
Paula whispered.

Listening to Paula’s voice sent a shiver down Sophie’s spine. 

Sophie wracked her brain trying to think of something interesting to say. “Oh I don’t know...”

“I’ll go first shall I?” Paula intervened.

“Every time I have looked at your pictures tonight...I’ve had to fight every urge to touch myself”

Sophie let out the breath she was holding and felt the heat growing between her legs.

Paula heard Sophie’s shaking breath and smiled. Perhaps tonight she wouldn’t need to rely on her trusty vibrator.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie was at a loss for words.

Paula seemed so self assured and comfortable with her sexuality. Two traits Sophie had never possessed. 

“I’ve never done anything like that before Paula” Sophie confessed.

“Never done what sweetheart?”

The term of endearment made Sophie smile and relax...slightly.

“I’ve never...spoken so openly about sex. Not with someone I’ve never met and especially not over the phone” Sophie laughed nervously.

Before the silence became awkward Sophie spoke again. “I want to Paula. With you. I want to be open. I want to make you feel good I just don’t even know where to start” 

The last sentence spoken by Sophie sounded so defeated. Paula could tell that someone had broken her heart. 

“Listen Sophie...this is not something I do often either. Looking at you does things to me that aren’t easy to control. We have plenty of time for all of that if that’s something you want?”

For the first time that night Sophie heard the vulnerability in Paula’s voice. 

“Of course it’s something I want!”.

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Paula asked hopefully.

“Actually this is my weekend off. What did you have in mind?” 

“I have a wonderful view of the city from my terrace. I would love if you would come and spend some time with me tomorrow night?”

“I would love to” Sophie said quickly as she didn’t want Paula to think she wasn’t interested.

———————-

When she ended the phone call with Paula she climbed into bed with a huge smile on her face. For the next two hours both women sent texts back and forth neither wanting to stop.   
Paula was the first to give in and wish Sophie a good night. Just as she was about to reply another picture came through on her message thread.

Sophie’s pulse quickened looking at the image. Paula was lying on her stomach with her silk sheets pulled around her shoulders. Holding one arm up to take the picture the sheet slipped at one side and revealed that Paula was naked underneath. She was looking directly at the camera and had a sleepy smile.

Sophie ran her finger gently over the image and smiled at the text message underneath.

Can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams 😘


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sophie woke up slightly groggy. After some heated exchanges with Paula, Sophie found it hard to unwind. She smiled thinking of the last photo Paula had sent. As she was still trying to wake herself up Sophie had almost forgotten about her plans to visit Paula this evening. An excited feeling was quickly replaced for nerves. What would she wear? What would they even talk about? Just as Sophie was getting herself wound up thinking about tonight her phone pinged. Her phone lit up and revealed Paula’s name. All the worry she felt only seconds earlier seemed to melt away.

Good morning beautiful. I hope you had pleasant dreams😉 I’ll arrange for a car to pick you up at 7. Send me your address when you get this. See you later 😘

Sophie’s face hurt from smiling. 

“She’s sending a car?” She whispered in disbelief.  
———————-

After her fourth outfit change Sophie finally felt good with what she was wearing. 

Sophie was glad that the summer weather had been good for once and the evenings pleasantly warm. She wore a black play suit with long sleeves and lace details. The length on the play suit cut just right to show off her tanned, toned legs. She wore her dark hair down with a slight wave and paired the outfit with a pair of black wedge sandals. 

Sophie checked her phone.

‘18:55’

Sophie nervously opened her compact mirror checking her makeup one last time. She pouted her lips checking for any smudges. Sophie chose dark red lipstick remembering how much Paula said she liked it.

Just as Sophie was about to check the time again the loud buzz of her door bell startled her.

Sophie ran quickly to the phone.

“Hello” she said nervously.

“Good evening. Car for Miss Webster?” Boomed a deep voice.

“Yes I’ll be down in a minute. Thank you”

Sophie checked her appearance one last time in the full length mirror by the door. For the first time in over a month she felt good about herself.

———————

As Sophie left her apartment building she spotted a man dressed immaculately in a dark suit holding open the back door to a black c-class Mercedes. 

Sophie shook her head slightly. Who is this woman?

Sophie happily took the gentleman’s hand and slid into the leather seat. As the engine turned over Sophie’s mind was buzzing with questions. 

She knew Paula didn’t live far from her but Manchester was a big city. As the driver continued further into the centre Sophie was baffled as to where she was being taken. The young brunette knew the city well but even she was at a loss. The driver pulled into an underground car park underneath one of Manchester’s tallest buildings. 

“Beetham tower?” Sophie whispered confused. She knew of the building nearly everyone did but she had always assumed it was an office block.

The door was opened for her and she took the mans hand once more and stepped out.

“This is where I leave you Miss Webster. The elevators are just inside on your left. Take it right to the top Miss Martin is expecting you.”

“Thank you....” Sophie paused not knowing the mans name.

“John Miss. John Ryan.”

“Well thank you John.”

John smiled and quickly drove off leaving Sophie standing alone in the car park. Trying to get a handle on her nerves she took her bottle of perfume out of her bag and sprayed a little on her pulse points. 

“Right” she said confidently. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the build up to their meeting. I promise it’ll be worth it 😉


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie entered the elevator and pushed number 45. It seemed to take forever to get to the top. When the doors finally opened she found it strange that there was only one set of double doors on the entire floor.

Just as Sophie was about to knock on the door Paula opened it with a beaming smile.

“Hello sweetheart” she spoke softly into Sophie’s ear as she wrapped her up in a warm hug. 

As both women broke apart Sophie could still smell the older woman’s perfume that was lingering in the air. Paula reached for Sophie’s hand to welcome her inside. 

“It is so wonderful to have you here Sophie. Can I just say how beautiful you look”

“You look stunning as well. Thanks for inviting me over”

Paula still had hold of Sophie’s hand. “My pleasure. Would you like the grand tour?”

Sophie reflected Paula’s smile, “Sounds great!”

Paula lead the way into her apartment. Sophie was in awe. Everything was modern and custom designed. Every room had polished marbles floor. Paula wasn’t exaggerating when she said she had a good view of the city. On either side floor to ceiling windows boasting panoramic views of the city. What came next Sophie really couldn’t believe.

“Paula..” Sophie asked curiously. “Where do those stairs lead?”

Paula smiled. “Come and I’ll show you”

Both women walked the stairs hand in hand. 

“This particular apartment is built over three stories. Where we’ve just been is the living area and kitchen. The second floor has the master suite and three guest rooms. The third and final floor has a cinema room, gym and an internal terrace” Paula rhymed off matter of factly. 

Sophie stood frozen to the spot not knowing what to say. Paula could tell the younger woman was overwhelmed and give her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“Come on” instructed Paula. “Let’s go get a glass of wine.”

————————

Both women where sat on the sofa on the terrace enjoying the view of the city on their second glass wine. 

“This is amazing Paula.”

Rather than looking at the view Paula was looking at Sophie. 

“It’s only amazing when you have someone to enjoy it with.”

Sophie blushed not used to the attention. Paula was sat so close she could feel the heat radiating off her. Paula turned her body towards Sophie and began to softly stroke the inside of Sophie’s arm. Sophie smiled and thought it was sweet that Paula remembered how much she liked it.

“That feels nice” Sophie whispered almost in a trance. 

“You’re skin is so soft” Paula complimented.

As she looked down she could see Paula’s hand move from her arm to the top of her thigh. Sophie visibly shivered. Paula noticed this and kept her hand still.

“Is this ok?” Paula asked.

“Yes” Sophie said in a hushed tone.

Paula continued what she was doing. She looked up to check if Sophie was ok and noticed she had closed her eyes. This made Paula smile. Paula stopped and waited for Sophie to open her eyes. Paula stared at her intently taking in her features. Sophie met her gaze but couldn’t hold it for long and shyly looked away.

“Hey. Don’t do that” spoke Paula softly.

Paula hooked her index finger under the young woman’s chin encouraging Sophie to lift her head. As she did Paula ran her thumb over her cheek, then slowly moved to Sophie’s mouth tracing the outline of her lips. Sophie unconsciously licked her lips then sucked the tip of Paula’s thumb. Both women moaned audibly at the action. Sophie could feel the heat rising in her body and pulled the older woman in for a searing kiss. Paula moaned into Sophie’s mouth spurring the young brunette on. Sophie licked along Paula’s top lip requesting entrance into her mouth. Paula happily held her tongue out and Sophie massaged it with her own. This continued for the next five minutes both women taking it in turns to nibble, lick and suck on each other’s lips.

Without saying a word Paula broke the kiss and stood up. Sophie looked confused at first but with Paula’s knowing smile she knew exactly what was about to happen. Paula pulled her in close and kissed her again. This time the kisses spilling over to her jaw and neck. Paula trailed her hot tongue up Sophie’s neck until she got to her earlobe. She sucked on it and nibbled using her teeth. When she stopped she whispered in Sophie’s ear making her shiver.

“Let’s go to bed.”


	7. Chapter 7

As Paula opened the door to the master suite, Sophie, with her new found confidence walked them both over to the bed. She sat Paula down and straddled her. Paula ran her hand up the back of Sophie’s thighs and under her play suit to rest her hands on the young woman’s pert bum. The pair met in a passionate kiss that quickly left them breathless. Leaving Paula sat on the edge of the bed Sophie stood up. Slowly Sophie pulled on the left sleeve of her play suit freeing her arm. She repeated the movement on the other side and let the garment fall just below her stomach. Paula gulped loudly at the sight. Sophie was wearing a black lace bra that had sheer details. Watching Paula squirm Sophie continued to remove her clothing. As she stepped out of her play suit she watched as Paula’s eyes widened. Sophie was wearing a black sheer thong that matched her bra. She reached around her back to undo her bra but Paula stopped her. 

“Please...let me do it’ Paula’s said seductively.

Without even looking Paula reached around the young woman’s back and undid her bra clasp with one hand. Both women gasped as Sophie’s bra fell to the ground. Paula stood back slightly taking in the sight. 

Paula took both of Sophie’s breasts in her hands, moaning when stiff nipples grazed her fingers and palms. Paula latched her mouth around Sophie’s left nipple sucking and nibbling gently with her teeth. 

“Mmmm...fuck that feels so good” moaned Sophie.

Encouraged by the noises Sophie was making Paula pushed both breasts together and ran her hot tongue up and down in a continuous loop. Sophie had never experienced anything like it before and could feel her knees give way under Paula’s touch.

Paula could feel that Sophie was trembling and swiftly moved them to the bed. They both fell to the bed with force Paula landing on top of Sophie. This didn’t deter either woman. Paula leaned in to give Sophie a sensual kiss. The older woman’s tongue ran from Sophie’s lips, in between her breasts down to her hips. 

Paula ran her nose along the length of Sophie’s centre breathing in her scent. Paula desperately wanted to know what Sophie tasted like.

Paula hooked her fingers inside Sophie’s underwear and slowly pulled them down and off.

“I need to taste you Sophie” Paula almost growled.

Paula fell to her knees pulling Sophie along with her. She placed herself in between Sophie’s legs and parted her lips with the flat of her tongue. 

“Holy fuck!” Sophie shouted as she bucked under Paula’s tongue. 

Paula continued to run her tongue up and down slowly,loving how Sophie tasted. 

“Inside. I need you inside Paula” Sophie said urgently.

Without hesitation Paula inserted two fingers inside curling them up. Paula performed a ‘come hither’ motion with her fingers that caused Sophie to scream with pleasure. 

After a few more thrusts Sophie’s walls began to tighten.

“I’m so close Paula”

“Harder..harder”

Sophie could feel that wonderful tension build up inside her.

“I’m coming...I’m coming”

Sophie’s hips lifted off the bed and crashed back down. With one final hard thrust of Paula’s fingers Sophie felt a warm liquid trickle down her legs. Wow. That’s never happened before Sophie thought to herself.

As Sophie sat up she could see Paula’s face was dripping with her cum. Without saying a word Sophie licked the outline of Paula’s mouth tasting herself on her tongue. 

“Paula that was amazing. No one has ever made me squirt” Sophie said still slightly hazy from the powerful orgasm she just had.

Paula didn’t say anything right away, she just stared at the beauty laid on her bed. Sophie could see that Paula’s eyes where filled with tears so pulled her to lie down.

“Hey what’s up?” Sophie asked slightly concerned. 

“Nothing” Paula reassured wiping away a single tear.

“I just...I’ve never felt like this before. Your are so incredibly beautiful Sophie. This was really special” 

Paula knew how vulnerable she was allowing herself to be but for the first time she didn’t care.

“I felt the same Paula. Now. Let’s get you out of these clothes and let me make love to you”


	8. Chapter 8

Paula stirred from her sleep with the brightness of the sun coming through her window. Sophie and Paula finally succumbed to sleep around 2 in the morning, Paula forgetting to draw her blackout curtains.

Paula yawned and stretched. As she did Sophie turned and wrapped her arms around her waist laying her head on Paula’s chest. Paula smiled thinking of last night (and early this morning) and kissed the young woman on the top of her head. Paula did not move straight away instead she found herself breathing in the scent of Sophie’s coconut shampoo. The smell comforted Paula. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this content. Paula pulled Sophie closer to her and wrapped her up in a hug. This caused Sophie to waken slightly smiling when she remembered she was in Paula’s bed.

“Morning beautiful” Paula said softly as she kissed Sophie’s head again.

“Morning. What time is it? “Sophie said sleepily.

“Half 7. Do you have to get going early?” Paula asked. Her voice laced with disappointment.

“Nope I have nothing planned for today. I would love to spend the day with you..if that’s something you want? 

Paula face lit up with a beaming smile.

“I would love to sweetheart”

————————-

The sight that greeted Paula in her kitchen made her heart flutter. Sophie was standing in one of her black silk robes making them both breakfast. The domesticity of it all made Paula happier than she could ever remember. Shaking herself from her daze Paula walked behind Sophie wrapping her arms around her waist, kissing her softly on the neck.

Sophie giggled slightly at the sensation.

“As amazing as that feels I really don’t want to burn your breakfast.”

Sophie turned quickly and gave Paula a chaste kiss. “Go and sit down and I’ll bring it over to you. There’s coffee on the table.”

Paula felt like she was dreaming. Was this actually happening? No one ever stuck around long enough for breakfast. But then again Sophie wasn’t like anyone else. Sophie was special.

———————  
Two hours later both women where ready to leave Paula’s apartment after getting a little distracted after eating breakfast. Sophie borrowed some clothes from Paula and luckily they wore the same shoe size too.

With no particular plan the pair found themselves walking hand in hand through Manchester City centre. As they continued to walk towards the gay village Paula noticed a sign for a sex shop off the main street. Paula pulled Sophie by the arm quickly and walked towards the shop. 

“Paula what the hell?” Sophie laughed.

“Come on it’ll be fun”

Sophie could see that mischievous glint in Paula’s eye. They bundled into the shop which alerted the sales assistant sat behind the till.

“Hello ladies. Feel free to browse around. If you have any questions just give me a shout”

Sophie’s face beamed red. She couldn’t contemplate how the young woman had addressed them so calmly. 

Paula noticed how quickly Sophie had become embarrassed. She wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her close. Speaking quietly in her ear as not to embarrass the young woman any further. “Sophie haven’t you been in a shop like this before?”

“N..no. Never” Sophie stuttered, feeling embarrassed.

Paula felt bad for making her come in here. “Do you want to leave sweetheart?”

“No” Sophie interjected quickly. 

“I’m interested to see what kind of things they have. I’ve just never been brave enough to come to a place like this. When I’m with you Paula I feel brave. I want to experience new things with you.” 

Sophie made eye contact with Paula and could see her eyes glistening with tears. In sync they reached out and pulled each other into a hug. Paula kissed the top of Sophie’s head and whispered “I want to experience new things with you too.”

—————————

Sophie began to browse through the lingerie noticing that Paula was straight over looking at the toys at the back of the shop. Doubt crept into Sophie’s mind. She’d never owned a vibrator or used toys with partners. How would she match up to what Paula was obviously used to. Sophie shook her head trying to rid her mind of negative thoughts.

“Soph, come and see this” Paula shouted from the back of the shop.

Sophie’s eyes widened as Paula had a very large double ended dildo in her hand inspecting it like she was checking the date on a loaf of bread. Sophie’s mouth went dry. 

“Get a grip Sophie” she muttered to herself.

“And what on earth do you expect to be doing with that Miss Martin?” Sophie queried.

“Oh my darling. You have so much to learn. Lucky for you... I’m a.. GREAT teacher” Paula said in her best seductive tone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit

Back at Paula’s apartment both women were eager to try out their new purchase. Sophie was secretly relieved that she had managed to steer Paula away from the double ended dildo. She wouldn’t even know where to start with that one. 

The pair immediately made their way to the master suite, giggling like school girls. Sophie smiled when she watched Paula reach for her hand to guide her into the bedroom. When she held Paula’s hand all of the fear and doubt she felt over her inexperience went away.

As Sophie sat on the bed Paula pulled a box from the paper bag she was holding. She opened it to reveal a black leather harness paired with a slender pink dildo complete with vibrating features. 

Sophie could feel the heat between her legs growing. If this is how she felt just by watching Paula unbox it, she was excited to find out how her body would react to actually using it.

“I was thinking” Paula said slowly as she hung the harness from her index finger. “Seeing as you haven’t used one of these before perhaps you would like you wear it first?”

Sophie kept her eyes on Paula but was quiet. Taking this as a good sign Paula continued. 

“I mean. It’s a win, win for me. Seeing you wearing this and having you fuck me with it is just about the best thing I can imagine.”

Paula walked over to Sophie who was sat on the edge of the bed. She placed the harness on the bed and straddled Sophie. Sophie let out a shuddered breath as Paula got closer.

“Will you wear this for me sweetheart?” Paula spoke softly into Sophie’s ear.

Paula heard Sophie gulp loudly and turned to face her. Paula repeated her question keeping eye contact with the young brunette. Sophie slowly nodded her head and subconsciously licked her lips. That was all the encouragement Paula needed. She lunged forward and planted her lips on Sophie’s no longer able to contain her want. Both women fought for dominance with their tongues.   
An urgency Sophie had never felt before ignited in her. She began to pull at Paula’s top wanting it off as quickly as possible. To Sophie’s pleasant surprise Paula didn’t put a bra on this morning. Sophie’s eyes widened as she hungrily took one of Paula’s erect nipples in her mouth. In all the excitement Sophie got a little carried away and bit down hard onto Paula’s nipple.

“Ow” 

“Oh my god Paula I’m so sorry I didn’t mea...”

“No Sophie I liked it. Do it again”

Sophie needed no further encouragement and repeated the action loving how Paula was moaning in her ear. 

Sophie needed to get Paula’s trousers off. She fumbled for the zip and finally managed to undo it. In an act performed out of sheer passion Sophie wrapped Paula’s legs tightly around her waist lifted her up off the bed and sat her back down all in one move. She quickly reached for Paula’s waistband and tugged off her trousers. 

Unable to contain her desire to taste Paula any longer Sophie slid Paula’s underwear to one side and dove straight in. Loving the taste of Paula on her tongue Sophie took her time. She used the tip of her tongue to circle Paula’s entrance, then slowly ran it up to her clit and sucked hard.

“Oh.My.God. Sophie!!” Paula’s screeched out her pleasure. 

“Your tongue feels amazing. I want you inside me. Fuck me Sophie. Please.” Paula begged. 

Not wanting Paula to wait Sophie quickly undressed and stepped into the harness that had been sitting on the bed. She decided not to use the vibration so tucked the battery pack inside the harness. Sophie felt the dildo and realised it was quite dry. Running her hand inside she felt that she was dripping. She joined her three long fingers together using them to scoop the juices from her own vagina. When she had enough she used it to lubricate the dildo. Without any further hesitation she pushed the full length of the dildo hard into Paula.

“Holy shit!”

“Yes just like that baby. Fuck me hard.” Sophie hadn’t heard Paula talk like this the previous night. She must be doing something right.

“I want you deeper Soph.”

Sophie lifted Paula’s legs and threw them over her shoulders so she could thrust deeper. She continued at a quick pace in complete awe of the woman beneath her. Sophie knew Paula was close. It was getting harder for her to push the dildo in. She knew exactly what to do to push her over the edge. With her free hand she began to flick Paula’s hard clit.

“Holy fuck Sophie. I’m coming I’m coming I’m coming.”

Paula’s head rolled backwards as her hips lifted off the bed. She began to shake,reeling the effects of the powerful orgasm she just had. Sophie remained still to allow Paula to come around. Every now and then Paula shuddered obviously still sensitive. As Paula appeared calm Sophie slowly pulled out. 

How had she never done this before? She loved being able to please Paula that way. She just wasn’t sure she was ready for that type of penetration.

Sophie removed the harness and moved to lay with Paula. 

“That was amazing. You’re amazing Sophie.” Paula panted.

“Just give me a minute to catch my breath and I can return the favour.”

Sophie looked away not wanting to disappoint the older woman. Paula noticed something was wrong.

“Hey” Paula’s turned to kiss Sophie on the lips. “What’s wrong?” Paula asked concerned.

“As amazing as that was I...don’t think I’m ready for you to use it on me...yet” Sophie looked away unable to hold eye contact.

“Oh sweetheart. I would never want you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with. I only want you to feel good.”

“I know what would make me feel good.”

Before telling Paula, Sophie climbed on top of her. She didn’t stop moving and worked her hips towards Paula’s mouth. 

“I want to sit on your face Paula. I want to ride your tongue.” Sophie said confidently and unashamed.

Paula couldn’t believe what she was hearing but was delighted. 

“Oh Sophie. I thought you’d never ask.”


	10. Chapter 10

Sophie woke before Paula and tried to slip out of the bed without her noticing. Paula felt her stirring and pulled her in closer and further under the covers.

“Don’t you even think about leaving this bed” Paula mumbled sleepily.

Sophie turned to give Paula a quick kiss on the lips. As Paula attempted to deepen the kiss Sophie squirmed in her arms trying to free herself. 

“Mmmm....Paula. I really need to pee. Sorry I was trying not to wake you up.”

“Oh alright.” Paula said reluctantly. “If you must.”

As Sophie walked out of the en suite the sight that greeted her sent a jolt of pleasure straight between her legs. Paula was sat at the top of the bed leaning against the large headboard. Sophie’s eyes were drawn immediately to the slender pink dildo poking out from Paula’s centre.

“You look...so...fucking...sexy wearing that.” Sophie panted. Her voiced laced with desire.

“I can take it off if you want?” 

Paula did not move but was captivated as Sophie began to crawl towards her. Without saying a word Sophie ran the flat of her tongue from the base of the toy all the way to the tip. Seeing Paula’s reaction spurred Sophie on. As she ran her tongue along the dildo for the second time she took the toy in her mouth and sucked hard.

Paula couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“Oh my god Sophie. What are you doing to me?” Paula gasped in disbelief.

Remaining silent Sophie moved closer to Paula. Lifting her right leg she sat on top of Paula’s thighs, the toy between them both.

“And what are you planning to do with that miss Martin?” Sophie asked coyly.

“Oh I dunno...I was really hoping you could tell me that. I know you have been feeling nervous about it so I want you to take control. I want you to do whatever you feel comfortable with.” 

Sophie leant over slowly and whispered into Paula’s ear, “You are so sweet to think of my feelings babe but... I know what I want to do. I want to sit on that pretty cock between your legs.” 

Sophie felt Paula shudder as she nibbled on her ear lobe. 

Sophie lifted herself up and slowly back down onto the toy. 

“Ahhh.” Sophie sighed almost feeling a sense of relief at being filled.

Paula studied her face for any sign of discomfort but found none. Paula watched Sophie move up and down slowly on her lap mesmerised by the way the young woman was moving her hips. Paula placed both hands on Sophie’s bum to help guide her. 

“Oh Paula. This feels soooo fucking good.” 

As Sophie tilted her head back in pleasure Paula seized the opportunity to suck on Sophie’s erect nipples. Desire flooded her body as she left red marks all over the young woman’s breast not able to fill her appetite to consume her. As Sophie increased the pace Paula began to move with her. She sat up straight pulling Sophie’s body close to her own their sweat providing the perfect lubricant to move in sync.

“Oh babe..babe I need you deeper...deeper please.”

In an instant Paula was on top of Sophie plunging the dildo into her hard. Sophie lifted her left leg and threw it over Paula’s shoulder revelling in the feeling of the hard dildo penetrating her deeply.

“Holy shit Paula that feels fucking amazing. Keep fucking me like that. Oh my god.”

Paula could feel her legs starting to tire but she was determined keep going and to make Sophie come. Paula could tell the young woman was close as her breaths became more ragged.

“Come for me baby please.” Paula pleaded.

Paula felt the dildo begin to push out and knew she was close to delivering a powerful orgasm to Sophie. Paula took Sophie’s other leg and lifted it over her shoulder knowing a few more thrusts would push the young woman over the edge.

“Oh Paula I’m coming, I’m coming.” 

Paula kept still and watched Sophie’s body shake a wide smile spreading across her face at watching her young lover come undone. She kept the toy in its place to give Sophie something to clench against. When she seen that Sophie’s body had relaxed she removed the toy and quickly removed the harness. 

Laying beside Sophie she whispered in her ear whilst running her hand up and down her arm.

“You my darling are a marvel. Thank you for letting me experience that with you.”

Without saying a word Sophie turned and wrapped Paula up in a warm hug. The pair stayed like this for a few minutes and eventually drifted off to sleep.

——————————

Sophie woke up for the second time that morning wrapped in Paula’s arms but this time Paula was already awake and had been watching Sophie sleep.

“How long have you been watching me?” Sophie asked shyly.

“Only a few minutes. You look so peaceful when you sleep.”

“I do feel peaceful when I’m with you. I wish we could stay like this forever In our own little bubble.” Sophie confessed, suddenly feeling sad.

“I feel the same sweetheart.” Paula said sweetly.

Sophie searched Paula’s face taking in her dark features. She reached her hand up to Paula’s face and gently ran her thumb over her cheek and lips. Paula smiled and kissed Sophie hand and wrist. Paula could see that the young woman was thinking deeply about something.

“What are you thinking about Soph?”

Sophie wanted to tell Paula how she was feeling was scared that her feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated.

“I have just been thinking how wonderful these past couple of days have been. I want to keep seeing you Paula if that’s something you want too?” Sophie asked nervously unable to look Paula in the eye.

“Of course I want to keep seeing you Soph. How could you think otherwise?”

“I don’t know. You’re a smart, sexy sophisticated woman who could have her pick of women to spend her time with. The thing is Paula I only want you spending time with me..”

Paula did not respond straight away so Sophie spoke first unable to bear the silence.

“Forget I said that Paula. I can’t dictate who you can and cannot see. I just ...”

“Sophie, Sophie stop.” Paula said gently as she brought both hands to the young woman’s face.

“I couldn’t ever do that, especially not to you. The time spent with you although short has been the happiest I have felt in a very long time. I intend on spending as much time with you as I possibly can.”

Sophie’s eyes filled with tears that spilled when a smile broke out across her face.

Paula carefully wiped away her tears and kissed her gently on the lips. She began to realise after that moment that she was very quickly falling in love.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been three days since Sophie and Paula had spent the weekend together. Although they both had busy work schedules both women still managed to message each other regularly. 

It was late Wednesday evening and Sophie had just got home after a long shift at Speed Dahl. She was just about to get into the shower when she heard her phone ping. Sophie’s heart raced hoping it would be Paula. Much to her delight the older woman’s name appeared on her screen.

“Oh god Paula what are you doing to me?” Sophie whispered to herself.

Paula had sent Sophie a picture of herself in the bath. She could see that the jets had been switched on as the water was moving around and had exposed Paula’s full breasts. Sophie felt her clit twinge. She couldn’t believe the effect Paula had on her body and they weren’t even together. She squeezed her legs together in an attempt to suppress the urge to touch herself. Without wasting anymore time Sophie replied.

Hello sexy 😍 would you be up for a chat over FaceTime? I would love to see your gorgeous face after a long day xx

Nearly as soon as the message had been delivered Sophies phone rang showing Paula’s name. Sophie’s faces beamed as she answered.

“Well that was quick.” Sophie said with a cheeky grin.

“Hello gorgeous girl. I couldn’t wait any longer to see you. How are you? How was work?” 

“Work was fine. Busy for mid week but I’m not complaining. What I am sad about is not being with you. That photo you sent me did things to me that are getting harder....and harder to keep under control. But anyway how has your day been?”

“Slightly hectic. Trying to juggle new interns along with planning for a work event this weekend. I wanted to talk to you about that actually.”

“Oh yea?” Sophie asked curiously.

“Yes” Paula replied using her best sultry voice she knew drove Sophie mad with desire.

“Ok well you need to be quick about it or you’ll have me on your doorstep within the hour and I will not be responsible for my actions.” 

“Oh sweetheart you need to think of a better punishment for my teasing because I would very much like that.”

As Paula finished speaking Sophie noticed that she allowed her silk robe to slip from her shoulders exposing her beautifully tanned skin.

“Paula. Focus.” Sophie feigned annoyance.

Paula broke out in a wide mischievous smile.  
“Fine. Fine. What I wanted to ask you was would you do me the honour of being my date to the British Legal Awards this weekend? They’re usually in London but this year they’re having the awards at The Lowry in Manchester.”

Sophie listened intently, excited at the prospect of attending such a prestigious event on Paula’s arm. She was so engrossed at what Paula was saying that she had remained quite after Paula had spoken. The older woman took this as a sign that she shouldn’t have asked and tried to back track immediately. 

“I know you must be busy working this weekend sweetheart. Forget I asked.”

Sophie quickly snapped herself out of her trance. “No, no Paula of course I want to go with you there is nothing I want more. I guess I just feel a little overwhelmed. I’ve never socialised with those types of people before...I just don’t want to embarrass you.”

Paula chuckled at the ridiculous statement. “Listen to me very carefully darling. You would never embarrass me I will be so proud to have you as my date.”

Sophie smiled shyly. “Well then I guess I’ll need to find something fabulous to wear if you’re going to show me off.”

————————————

Saturday morning arrived and Sophie woke to find a message from Paula. She checked the time the text was sent 6.00am. Gosh she didn’t know how Paula functioned on such little sleep and still always managed to look amazing.

Good morning sweetheart I hope you had pleasant dreams. I’m so looking forward to seeing you later it’s the only thing that got me through the rest of the week. I’ll send John to pick you up at 6 and we can have a drink here together before the madness. See you later gorgeous 😘

Sophie sighed happily she had only just woken up and already Paula had made her day. Although she still felt nervous about attending the awards tonight she knew with Paula by her side everything would be alright.

Sophie decided to get a shower and to take her time getting ready for tonight. She was happy with her new purchase for tonight she chose a floor length black dress with a split in the side and a v cut neck line. She hoped Paula would like it.

As Sophie made her way to the bathroom her door buzzed. She checked the time on her phone 7.45am.

“That’s strange. Who on earth would be calling at this time?” She spoke quietly to herself.

As she opened the door a familiar face looked back at her.

“Kate?” 

“Soph..hi. I know it’s early but can I come in..please.” Kate stuttered nervously.

Sophie couldn’t believe what she was seeing, the Kate she knew was so confident and self assured the woman that stood in front of her was none of those things.

“Yea sure.”

Kate followed Sophie into the living room and sat on the sofa by the window.

“Do you want a coffee?”

“That would be nice thanks.”

Neither of them spoke a word as Sophie busied herself in the kitchen. As she returned and handed the other woman her coffee nerves set in as she was curious why her ex was sat in her living room before 8 on a Saturday morning.

“Kate”

“Soph”

Both women said the others name at the same time. Sophie decided to take control.

“Kate what are you doing here?”

“Soph....I’m so sorry.” Kate said sadly fighting back tears.

“Sorry for what?” Sophie replied coldly.

Kate set her mug down and moved closer to Sophie. “Sorry for how I ended things. It was wrong, I was wrong.”

“You broke my heart Kate. Now I need to sit and listen to how sorry you are?” Sophie shouted the last part anger building up in her. 

“I made a mistake Sophie. People make mistakes all the time. I should have given us a proper chance. Please let me make it up to you. Please let us try again. Please.”

“And whats suddenly happened between you and Rana? Does she even know you’re here?”

“No. She doesn’t know anything.”

“Of course she doesn’t. That’s typical of you Kate pretending everything’s ok when it’s not.”

Kate put her hand on Sophie’s arm and gently ran her fingers slowly up and down. She was relieved that Sophie didn’t pull away. She knew how much this relaxed her and hoped she would listen to what she had to say.

“I love you Soph. Please give us another chance.”

Sophie was in a trance. Everything Kate was saying was everything she had wanted to hear when they where together. As Sophie turned towards her she could see tears in her eyes spilling over as she blinked. A tinge of sadness entered Sophie as she began to soften. Kate reached to tuck a piece of hair behind Sophie’s ear then moved her hand down her cheeks to her lips and ran a finger across them softly. Sophie shuddered and closed her eyes. The next thing she felt was a pair of warm lips on her own.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Sophie realised what was happening she quickly stood up breaking the kiss.

“Soph what are you doing?”

“I’m seeing someone Kate. I can’t do this it’s wrong. What we’re doing is wrong.”

Kate stood and tried to wrap her arms around her.

“Don’t touch me” Sophie stepped away as if she had been burned.

“Oh come on Soph who is this person you’re suddenly seeing?” Kate commented with a patronising tone.

“Don’t do that Kate. Don’t belittle me that’s not fair.”

“I’m sorry.” Kate spoke softly slightly embarrassed.

“I know you still have feelings for me Soph. I know you do.”

“I DID Kate. Don’t get me wrong getting over you was one of the most difficult things I’ve ever had to do. But that’s just it I did do it and it was Paula that helped me.”

Deep down Kate knew that she had messed up her chance with Sophie but she wasn’t willing to give up so easy. With Paula in the picture things would just be that little bit harder. It would be worth it when she was back together with Sophie.

Kate reached her hand out for Sophie’s relieved that she didn’t pull away this time. As she stroked her knuckles using her thumb she spoke quietly.

“I’m gonna go Soph. I love you.”

Without another word Kate was gone and Sophie was alone. As the door shut Sophie slid down slowly and hung her head low.

“What the fuck just happened? How am I going to tell Paula?” 

With her head in her hands Sophie began cry.

—————————————

It was almost 6 meaning Sophie would be arriving soon. Paula was in her bedroom finishing applying her makeup. She took one final look and was satisfied.

She had decided to wear her hair up to compliment what she was wearing. Paula chose a royal blue floor length gown that fell off her shoulders to expose her slender neck. 

Paula checked the time. 

17:58

Paula could feel that her heart was beating fast. A knot started to form in her stomach. She felt nervous. She had never introduced anyone to her colleagues or friends before. What would she even say?  
“Hi everyone this is Sophie we only met last week had the most mind blowing sex now I think I’m falling in love with her.”

Ugghh Paula get your shit together. A loud buzz startled her.

“Sophie.” Paula whispered.

As she opened the door the sight in front of her took her break away.

“Sophie you look absolutely beaut...”

Before Paula could finish her sentence Sophie lunged forward bringing them together in a passionate kiss. Although she was enjoying having Sophie so close something didn’t feel right. As Paula tried to regain some control and slow the kiss down she could feel Sophie’s grip getting tighter and tighter around her arms.

“Soph.....mmmm Soph.....Sophie stop!” Paula shouted pushing the young woman away from her.

The realisation hit Sophie hard. What the fuck was she doing? It was like a dam bursting. She couldn’t hold it in. As soon as she met Paulas gaze she broke down.

“I’m so sorry Paula. I’m so so sorry.” Sophie could barely speak she was crying so hard.

Paula gathered the young brunette in her arms and held her close. “Sweetheart what’s wrong? Please tell me what’s happened.” Paula tried to lift Sophie’s chin desperate to look into her eyes but Sophie refused to look at her.

“Please don’t hate me Paula please.” Sophie begged desperately.

“Sophie come on it can’t be that bad talk to me love. Please tell me what’s wrong. What could have possibly gotten you into such a state?” 

Sophie lifted her head and quickly wiped the tears from her face trying to calm herself down. As she tried to control her breathing she felt soft hands on her cheeks. She gently leaned into Paula’s touch and smiled.

“I promise I won’t judge sweetheart I only want to help. Please talk to me.” Paula said sweetly.

Sophie let out the breath she felt like she had been holding since she arrived.

“Ok. Remember I told you about Kate my ex?”

“Yeah.” Paula said slowly already not liking where this was headed.

“She came to see me this morning.”

“Right...and what did she want?” Paula asked slightly agitated.

“She emm..she told me she still loved me and then she kissed me.” 

Paula didn’t respond. She could feel her eyes fill with tears. How could she be so stupid to believe that someone like Sophie actually wanted her for more than just sex. 

Sophie couldn’t stand the silence.

“Paula look at me please. She kissed ME...as soon as I realised what was happening I stopped it.”

Paula moved away trying to remain calm. She turned to face Sophie and quickly felt the anger building up again. 

“So you kissed her back? Do you still love her?” Paula said sadly.

“She caught me off guard Paula that’s all I didn’t want it to happen I stopped it as soon as I realised what was going on. I told her about you. About us. How happy you’ve made me how you’ve helped me. Please believe me when I say it meant nothing. How can I still have feelings for someone when I’m falling in love with someone else?”

Paula stood still not believing what she just heard. The room was silent again. Sophie walked to where Paula was standing and gently took her hands.

“I know we’ve only known each other a short time and I probably sound like a crazy person but this past week I’ve been the happiest I’ve been in a really long time and that’s all because of you Paula. I am falling for you hard and fast and what happened this morning only confirmed my feelings for you.”

Paula had yet to move or say anything. 

“It’s ok Paula I know it’s too soon you don’t have to say any of this back to me I just wanted to let you know how I was feeling.”

“No..no Sophie of course I feel the same way I guess I’m just a little shocked. I never expected you to feel the same. I thought I was going mad but Soph..I’m falling in love with you too.”

Both women met in a sweet soft kiss the taste of tears on their lips.

“Ughh look at us. Right let’s dry these tears, have a well deserved glass of wine and get ready to have a wonderful evening.”

Sophie smiled. “Sounds perfect.”


	13. Chapter 13

The car approached the front of the hotel and Sophie squeezed Paula’s hand tighter.

“Don’t worry. Everyone will love you.” Paula said sweetly as she brought Sophies hand to her lips.

“Thank you for being so understanding Paula. I promise I won’t do anything to embarrass you.”

“Oh love that could never happen. Now come on there’s a bottle of very expensive champagne with our names on it.”

Both women took one final look at each other and smiled.

————————————  
As the couple entered the grand ballroom Sophie was in awe of the sight that greeted her. Each guest was dressed impeccably as per the black tie dress code. The room was beautifully decorated fit for the prestigious event. What particularly caught Sophie’s eye was the large crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the room. Wait staff dressed in tuxedos moved through the room offering glasses of champagne and delicate hors d'oeuvre. 

Paula seemed to be relaxed moving through the crowd at ease. Sophie however stiffened with nerves. She was usually the one serving these people. As a waiter offered them both a glass of champagne Sophie eagerly took the flute and quickly downed the contents. She quickly reached for another and realised that Paula was watching her.

“Sorry” Sophie squeaked embarrassed.

“It’ll be ok love trust me.” Paula reassured with a squeeze to her hand.

“C’mon there’s some people I want you to meet”

Paulas hand did not leave Sophie’s the entire time and this brought great comfort to the young woman. It made her so happy to know how proud Paula was to have her on her arm. 

“Sophie I’d like you to meet some of my colleagues. This is Christopher another partner in the firm. Tara one of our paralegals, and this is my partner in crime Annabelle also my assistant. Everyone this is Sophie.” Paula introduced the young brunette with a beaming smile.

“Hi” they all said at once.

“Hi everyone it’s so lovely to meet you all. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Sophie tried desperately to hide the nervousness in her voice.

“All bad I hope?” Annabelle chirped with a cheeky grin on her face.

Sophie laughed. “Oh the baddest.”

“I like her Paula” Annabelle winked in the direction of her friend.

The witty banter put Sophie at ease straight away.

“Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats dinner will be served shortly.” A posh voice boomed over the PA system.

“Come on sweetheart let’s find our seats.”

“I will actually be able to eat this posh stuff tonight yea?” Sophie asked with a giggle.

“Soph you manage a restaurant I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Fine as long as they don’t try and feed me snails or oysters or something weird like that.”

Paula laughed and pulled the young woman close to her she kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. “Don’t worry love if you’re not satisfied I will make sure to give you something to feast on later.”

Sophie felt the heat rise in her body. “I know your game Miss Martin. Just wait until I get you home.”

————————————

As the group had finished eating and everything was cleared away they remained at their table awaiting the start of the awards ceremony.

“So Sophie I bet Paula hasn’t mentioned that she had been nominated for one of the most prestigious awards?” Asked Annabelle curiously.

Paula shot her friend angry look. 

“No I haven’t thanks Annabelle.” 

Turning to Sophie she spoke quietly. “I’ve been nominated for mentor of the year for the work I have been doing with our interns. I didn’t tell you because I don’t think I’ll win there’s so many other fantastic people nominated.”

“Paula that’s amazing you should be so proud I know I am.” Sophie pulled the woman in for a sweet kiss. 

———————————

As the awards got underway Sophie was finding it more and more difficult to feign interest. Paula’s firm did not win either of the awards they were nominated for. Next up was Paula’s category. Sophie could tell how much it meant to Paula as her hand was being squeezed more and more tightly as the presenter announced the candidates.

“And the award for mentor of the year goes to...Paula Martin of Martin,Harris and Green Solicitors.”

As Paula’s name was announced her entire table erupted. Paula froze. What was happening did they actually call her name? Sophie noticed that Paula hadn’t moved from her seat.

“Babe. Babe...PAULA. He just called your name you need to go up on stage.” Sophie said excitedly.

As Paula made her way to the stage she was humbled by the raucous applause. As she approached she was greeted by an older gentleman who handed her a crystal trophy. She thanked him quietly and looked at the trophy that had her name etched into it. As the applause died down Paula tried to gather herself and think about what she wanted to say.

“Gosh thank you so much to panel who voted in this category. I really am overwhelmed. As cliche as it sounds I really didn’t expect to win so you’ll have to excuse me I have nothing prepared. I would like to thank my colleagues at Martin, Harris and Green. Without which I wouldn’t be here.  
My job means everything to me, so to have my efforts recognised really is such a lovely thing. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your evening and thank you again.”

Sophie couldn’t take her eyes off Paula and she had noticed quite a few others felt the same both men and women. A pang of jealousy ran through Sophie. She didn’t like the way some of them were looking at Paula. She noticed as Paula walked back to their table that an attractive older woman from another firm pulled her into an embrace to congratulate her. Paula smiled when the woman kissed her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear.

“Annabelle. Who is that woman talking to Paula?”

Annabelle scanned the room to find Paula. “Oh that’s Victoria Ashton another hot shot barrister. Her and Paula dated for a while.” The woman commented matter of factly.

The pang of jealousy Sophie felt only moments earlier had developed into a full blown rage she knew she had to keep under wraps.

Annabelle noticed the change in Sophie’s body language and could tell that the young woman was upset by what she had just said.

She put her arm around Sophie. “Don’t worry love it was over 2 years ago. Don’t tell her I told you this but she seems completely enamoured by you.”

Sophie smiled and was thankful for the reassurance. She thought back to earlier and how understanding Paula had been with an encounter with her ex and they had kissed. All Paula was doing was talking. She needed to reign in her jealous feelings. Sophie’s feelings for Paula were becoming more and more intense with every passing minute. As Paula came back to the table Sophie shook her head in an attempt to bring herself back to the present.

“God that was nerve wracking. Did I sound ok?”

“Paula you were amazing. I’m so proud of you. Let me look at your trophy. Well you need to find somewhere in that big old apartment to display this.”

“You’re so sweet.” Paula brought the young woman in for a kiss. She had intended it to be quick but it turned heated very quickly. Sophie happily kissed her back. It wasn’t until a loud crash of a waiter dropping a tray startle them causing them to break apart. 

“Sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away. I’ve been wanting to do that all night.” Paula admitted shyly. 

“Believe me I’ve been the same.” Sophie spoke with lust in her voice. 

“By the way. I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh yeah?” The young woman asked curiously.

“I’ve booked us into the presidential suite for the night.”

“Wow Paula. You didn’t have to do that..” Sophie stuttered.

“I wanted to sweetheart. I’m so grateful to have you by my side tonight. To be able to share such a special moment with you is the icing on the cake. I want to treat you. You deserve it.”

Sophie ran her hand up the slit on Paula’s dress and rested it at the the top of her bare thigh. Paula shuddered. Sophie leant forward towards Paula’s ear and whispered “Oh Miss Martin you are so getting lucky tonight.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit 
> 
> Sorry for the delay with this chapter work has just been busy in these unpredictable times. Thank you all for continuing to read and for leaving such lovely comments it’s really does mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy.

As the green light appeared to signal the room door had been opened Sophie and Paula fumbled through trying not to break contact. As they kissed vigorously they stumbled over a rug and fell to the ground. They looked at each other briefly and laughed. Not deterred with lying on the floor they continued to explore each others mouths with their tongues. Paula pulled Sophie to lie on top of her.

“I need you now Soph. I can’t wait” Paula spoke through ragged breaths.

Sophie needed no further encouragement. As quickly as her hands would move she reached around to undo her zip. As she began to pull her zip down she noticed how desperately Paula was trying to get it off her. At that moment she decided she wanted to tease her lover for as long as possible rather than just giving in to a quick shag on the floor. As Sophie was finally able to peel her dress off Paula’s hand immediately reached for her underwear. 

Sophie stood up and walked forward slightly making sure she was standing directly over Paula. As Paula reached up a second time to take off Sophie’s underwear the younger woman batted her hand away.

Paula furrowed her eyebrows confused.  
“Sophie what are you doing?”

“Shh. Stay where you are keep your hands by your side. Just...lie back and watch” whispered Sophie.

Paula was too intrigued to ask any further questions. As she laid back down Sophie began to remove her bra agonisingly slow. Paula’s breath hitched as the garment fell to the ground revealing Sophie’s beautiful pert breasts. 

Feeling Paula’s eyes on her Sophie began massaging her breasts. Taking her nipples between her thumb and forefinger she tweaked them hard until they were both erect. Sophie brought her left breast to her mouth and began to suck on her nipple moaning loudly at the feeling.

Paula’s eyes widened. God how was she going to last through this without touching Sophie? Or herself for that matter. As she continued to watch Sophie she pulled desperately at her dress.

“Sophie. Please I need to get this dress off.” Paula whined.

Sophie stopped what she was she was doing and helped Paula get out of her dress. Much to her delight Paula was not wearing a bra. Now that Paula was undressed Sophie continued what she was doing. As she stepped out of her underwear Sophie repositioned herself this time kneeling over Paula’s abdomen.

Looking directly at Paula, Sophie took her middle and index finger and placed them into her mouth coating them sufficiently with saliva. As she did this she slowly opened her legs ready for her fingers to enter as well as giving Paula a better view. Without hesitation Sophie plunged her fingers inside. Knowing Paula was watching her spurred her on even more. As her fingers moved easily in and out Sophie added a third then a fourth. She moaned and grunted loudly at the feeling of being stretched and filled. She wanted to squirt over Paula’s stomach and knew she would have to work hard to push herself to do so.

As she continued to thrust her fingers inside she moved her other hand down to rub her clit. As she did she heard a guttural moan from Paula.

“Unngghh....Soph you look amazing. This is killing me not touching you.”

“This is all for you baby. This is what I do when I’m all alone. Thinking of you. Wishing you could be with me touching me. Oh my god Paula I want to squirt all over you.”

“Oh my god Sophie.”

As Sophie increased the pace she could feel Paula’s hands snake around her waist and begin thrusting her against her own groin. At this point Sophie didn’t care that Paula was touching her. She could feel her insides begin to pulsate. Just as she was about to reach to tweak her own nipple Paula had beaten her to it. The older woman began manipulating her nipples pinching and pulling hard. Feeling Paula’s hands on her breasts intensified her feelings of pleasure. Forcing herself to thrust down hard onto her fingers Sophie was finally able to push herself over the edge. As she did she felt that knowing warm liquid between her legs and watched as it squirt out and covered Paula’s stomach. 

“Oh my god Sophie. That was that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. I need to taste you. Please?” Paula pleaded desperately her own desires taking over.

Completely exhausted Sophie collapsed on top of Paula. As she tried to regain control of her breathing she could feel Paula’s hot mouth covering her body in wet kisses. Even though she was tired hearing Paula’s desperate pleas quickly reignited her own desire. With new found energy she crawled off Paula and reached for the older woman’s underwear. It was completely sodden which only increased Sophie’s desperation to touch and taste her lover. 

Sophie discarded Paula’s black thong and immediately dipped her head between the older brunettes legs. Sophie ran her tongue slowly up Paula’s entrance devouring the juices spilling out. She continued to run her tongue over Paula’s body now licking and tasting her own cum on the woman’s taught stomach.

“Mmmmm....babe you taste amazing. Licking my own cum off your soft skin is the icing on the cake. Would you like a taste?” Sophie’s voice was low and so arousing.

“Oh my god yes. Yes” Paula almost screamed.

As she watched Sophie lick her clit then her stomach Paula held her tongue out waiting to taste them both on Sophie’s tongue. Paula closed her eyes and waited in anticipation for the young woman to lick and suck on her tongue. She could feel Sophie moving her way up her body the young woman’s cum acting as perfect lubrication. Paula whimpered as she felt Sophies clit brush against her own. She could feel that Sophie’s face was just above hers and she shuddered as she felt her young lovers tongue against her own.

As they sucked and pulled at each other’s mouths they began thrusting against one another. Paula reached down and placed her hands firmly on Sophie’s toned bum. She began manipulating Sophie’s movements to bring them both pleasure. Each time their clits rubbed together and made contact the feeling was indescribable. Paula craved more and pushed harder and faster against Sophie.

“Sophie I want you to make me come with that pretty pussy. Please. I want to come all over you.”

Sophie was completely lost in her feelings of pleasure that she could not speak. She had never felt anything like this before or done anything this intimate with another partner. As the vigorous movements intensified Sophie knew she was close to coming for the second time that night.

“Baby I’m so close come with me please. I’m need you. Oh god I need you to come.” Sophie whined in desperation. Continuing to moan in Paula’s ear.

That was all Paula needed. Hearing Sophie talk like that. Knowing how desperately she wanted her needed her sent Paula over the edge with an intensity she had never felt before. 

“Oh god Sophie. Oh my god oh my god.”

Paula could not control herself and shook violently underneath her beautiful lover. Just as she had done before Sophie squirted for the second time onto Paula’s body. Paula’s brain felt like it was short circuiting. It was almost like she was having an outer body experience.

As Sophie and Paula held each other close the emotions they were both feeling began to spill out. Paula could hear that Sophie was trying to hold back tears. She lifted the young woman’s face and kissed her gently. As she did this Paula could feel her own tears running down her cheeks. She pulled the young brunette down and wrapped her in a hug.

“Oh Sophie. I love you. I love you so much.” Paula confessed quietly trying to fight back more tears. As the words flew out of her mouth she didn’t fret she felt content at letting Sophie know how she truly felt. What they had just experienced together had only cemented her feelings. 

Sophie lifted her head. Tears still flowing from her eyes. She looked at Paula and smiled. 

“I love you too Paula.”


	15. Chapter 15

Sophie awoke wrapped in Paula’s arms. She reached for her phone and seen that it was nearly 10. Images of last night flashed through her mind and brought a smile to her face. The previous night had to be up there with one of the best of her life. As she turned to face Paula she reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind the older woman’s ear, smoothing her eyebrow with her thumb. As she did so Paula started to waken. 

“Mmmm...morning sweetheart. What time is it?”

“It’s nearly 10.” Sophie whispered sleepily placing a kiss on Paula’s forehead.

“Last night was really special. I..I just want to thank you for being here. It really means a lot to me.” 

Sophie could hear the emotion in Paula’s voice. She thought back to last night and what they shared together. How they confessed their love for each other. Did Paula really mean what she said? Did she? Or did they simply get caught up in the moment. Surely it was too soon to even consider those feelings.

Paula could see Sophie was distracted. “Hey. I can see that beautiful brain of yours working overtime is everything alright?”

“It doesn’t matter I’m just being silly”

“Nothing about the way you feel is silly Sophie. Please tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Last night. Did you...did you mean what you said?” Sophie looked away.

Paula was touched by how open and honest Sophie always was.   
“Did I mean what?” Paula feigned confusion.

“Oh god don’t make me say it please?” Sophie wanted to save herself some embarrassment.

Paula laughed watching her young lover squirm. “Soph listen. I would never say anything to you unless I genuinely meant it. I know we’ve only known each other for a week but I can’t help how I feel. Last night was so special it so many different ways. I’ve never felt like this about anyone. Ever. I love you Sophie. I’m in love with you. I can’t explain it. I just know that’s how I feel. I understand if it’s too much too soon. Please don’t feel obligated to say it just because I have.”

“Paula. I love you. Really I do. I just want you to be sure I guess. Sure about what you want. I’ve been hurt so many times before I really don’t think I can go through that again.”

“You are what I want. That I am certain of Sophie.”

“So....am I your girlfriend?” Sophie said shyly.

Paula giggled at the word. “Yes. I suppose you are. God I didn’t think I would have a ‘girlfriend’ at 35. But I couldn’t be happier sweetheart.”

“I feel the same Paula I haven’t felt this happy in such a long time.” Sophie pulled Paula close and kissed her sweetly.

“Well good. Now that’s sorted. As sad as I am to break this wonderful bubble we’re in I have to work tonight. I really need to head home. Oh god Paula. We have no clean clothes. Ugh I’m going to have to put that dress back on. I’m going to look a right state.” Sophie grunted in annoyance.

“Oh my darling don’t worry about that. I brought you a change of clothes. They’re in the wardrobe in the other room.”

“Oh Paula you absolute babe. You really are the perfect girlfriend.”

Paula pulled Sophie quickly back onto the bed. Sophie gasping slightly at the surprise.

“Oh babe say it again” Paula whispered as she ran her tongue over Sophie’s mouth.

“Mmm..girl...friend”

“You are not going anywhere yet. I’m know where near done with you.”

———————————  
Sophie fell exhausted on top of her bed. It was nearly 2 in the morning and she had just got home from a 12 hour shift. She dreaded to think that she would be doing the same thing tomorrow. It was all worth it when she thought back to how wonderful her time had been with Paula.

As Sophie got ready for bed she pulled her phone from her jacket pocket. She had been so busy that she hadn’t checked it since this morning. As she unlocked the screen she was surprised to see that she had three messages from Kate. 

“Oh god. What does she want now?”

As she opened the first message her heart sank. It showed Paula’s tinder profile. At first she thought Paula had simply not deleted the account but then she noticed. New pictures of Paula had been added. She could tell they had been taken recently as one of Paula’s new ear piercings was showing in the pictures. That wasn’t all. When Sophie had first come across Paula’s profile she had no information in her bio. The second message from Kate was an updated version of her bio. Sophie’s ex had cruelly underlined the words ‘single’ and ‘looking for fun’.

The third and final message appeared to be another desperate attempt from Kate to win Sophie over. This wasn’t the person Sophie had known and loved. The Kate she knew would never be this cruel. Why was this happening? Just when she thought things with Paula where going so well. She knew it was too good to be true. Paula was so out of her league it was embarrassing at times. 

Sophie felt like she was going to be sick. She ran to her toilet and began dry retching violently. Her emotions took over as she dropped to the floor and began sobbing. 

Her feelings of sadness quickly depleted and where replaced with anger. Anger at herself, at Kate. But most of all she was angry with Paula. Without even thinking Sophie had phoned a taxi and was her way to Paula’s apartment. This needed sorting out. Sophie was so sick of being used. Of always being second best. She thought back on her past relationships and her mind quickly drifted from Kate to Paula. Was everything that had happened between them a lie? Was Paula using her? Was she getting some sick satisfaction out of parading Sophie around at fancy parties?

Before Sophie knew it the elevator door pinged open onto Paula’s floor. Anger still coursing through her veins she walked towards Paula’s double doors and began pounding loudly with her fist. It took a couple of minutes for Paula to answer the door. As it opened Paula’s face quickly changed from annoyance at the late intrusion to concern for her girlfriend standing in front of her.

“Oh my god Sophie. What on earth are you doing here so late? Is everything alright? Are you hurt? What’s going on sweetheart?”

Sophie didn’t move. Hot tears began to run down her cheeks. As Paula reached out to pull her into an embrace Sophie put her left hand on her chest, stopping her. With her right hand she shoved her phone in Paula’s face forcing her to look at the pictures she had been sent earlier.


	16. Chapter 16

“Sweetheart why are you showing me this?”

“Don’t sweetheart me!” Spoke Sophie forcefully.

“What was I Paula? Your little experiment? Your bit on the side until someone better came along?” Sophie fought hard to keep her tears at bay.

“Oh my god Soph. I don’t know what’s suddenly happened since this morning. I don’t know why you’re acting like this.” Paula started pacing. Frustrated at the interaction.

“Fine if you don’t want to talk or explain yourself I’ll go. I just...never thought you would be so cruel and tell me you love me when really it was all just a pack of lies.”   
The anger left Sophie’s voice and was replaced with defeated sadness.

As Sophie turned and started walking towards the elevator Paula tried desperately to get her to come back inside with her. As Paula shouted her name she ignored it and continued walking. As the lift door opened and Sophie was about to enter she heard Paula scream her name. The sound was so piercing it stopped her in her tracks.

“SOPHIE!!”

As Sophie turned Paula was inches from her. She could smell her. That familiar floral scent. Paula reached out for her hand and held it gently.

“Please love come inside so we can talk. It’s so late you must be exhausted. At least come in and sit down.” Paula’s voice was barely audible in comparison to how she screamed only seconds ago.

Sophie softened at the sound of her voice. She nodded slightly and allowed Paula to guide her inside the apartment. 

“Come and sit with me Soph. Please?”

As they sat Sophie noticed just how tired and upset Paula looked. Feelings of guilt took over. With everything she had been through over the last year Sophie was still feeling vulnerable and seemed to always assume the worst. Had she been unfair? Had she jumped to conclusions? She hadn’t even let Paula explain before she started screaming and bawling. She felt ashamed. Again her emotions began to spill out. She cried uncontrollably. This time as Paula reached to comfort her she did not pull away. How could she have been so horrible to this woman. Even after everything here she was providing comfort when it was needed the most. 

Sophie calmed herself down enough to speak, if only quietly.   
“Paula...I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have come barging in like this and so late I know you have an early start. When I saw those pictures it made me sick to my stomach.”

Paula thought about the pictures Sophie had shown her. They had been taken recently and as far as she could see they had been uploaded onto her profile. But not by her. After spending the first night with Sophie she had meant to delete it entirely but simply didn’t have the time. How could this have happened? She needed to figure it out.

“Sophie listen to me. I love you and only you. I don’t know how this happened sweetheart but please believe me that I haven’t even looked at my profile since I started talking to you.”

Sophie reached for Paula wrapping her arms around her waist and laying on her chest. The sincerity in her voice brought Sophie the comfort she needed.

As Paula peppered kisses on top of Sophie’s head she breathed in that familiar coconut scent and sighed.  
“I promise I will find out who did this.”

“I know you will. Can we go to bed please? It’s just hit me how tired I am.”

“Of course we can sweetheart.”  
————————————  
Paula awoke to the shrill sound of her alarm. It had taken her a while to fall asleep after everything that happened. Her mind was buzzing with questions. The more she thought about it the clearer it all became. She only knew one person besides herself that had access to her account. What she couldn’t understand was why she did it. 

As she moved to get up out of bed she felt Sophie’s arms wrap around her waist.

“Mmm come back to bed baby.”

“I can’t sweetheart I have to get ready for work. You stay in bed.”

Reluctantly Paula headed for the shower. God she was exhausted. She hoped a hot shower and a very strong coffee would help raise her energy levels. Today was going to be tough and not just because she was working tirelessly on a fraud case.

—————————————

At 8 on the dot Paula arrived at work. As she walked into her office a cup of steaming hot coffee was waiting on her desk. As she sat down and reached for her cup she heard someone come in. She didn’t even have to look up to know who it was.

“We need to talk”

——————————  
Sophie woke up in Paula’s bed slightly delirious. After last nights drama she felt physically and emotionally drained. The guilt she felt last night remained. Her mind drifted to Paula and how understanding and caring she proved to be yet again. She deserved better from Sophie.  
She groaned at the realisation of another late shift tonight. All she wanted to do was spend time with Paula. Make it up to her for the mistake she made. She needed to get out of it somehow. 

——————————————

“Talk about what boss.” Annabelle asked coyly.

“Oh cut the crap Anna.” Paula pulled her phone from her bag and pushed it with force across her desk.

As Annabelle looked at the picture in front of her. Her eyes widened. She gulped nervously as she tried to think of a reply.

“Oh....that.”

“Yes. THAT. Is that all you have to say?” Paula’s anger began to build.

Annabelle did not look up and did not speak. This fuelled Paula’s anger.

“Are you really going to sit there and not say anything? Do you realise what you put Sophie through?”

“Paula you cannot be serious about her. We agreed when you started this whole thing that you were looking for a bit of fun. Someone to show off at corporate parties. What has suddenly changed?”

“Yes I know. I know what I said.”

“You haven’t spoken to anyone else since you met Sophie. Surely you want to keep your options open? Look. Look how many women that have messaged you. You’re a catch Paula don’t settle for someone lesser than you. You deserve someone better.”

“What like Victoria Ashton?”

“Yes Paula. Exactly like Victoria Ashton. Sophie is a really sweet girl but that’s exactly what she is a girl. You need a woman. Someone mature. Someone who can look after you and isn’t just after your money.”

“I can look after myself just fine thank you. I am done having this conversation. I am asking calmly and very nicely. Stay out of my business.”

“I just don’t understand Paula what’s so special about Sophie that’s suddenly changed your mind?”

“I LOVE HER!”

“You love her? Paula you’ve known the girl a week how the hell can you love someone after a week?”

“See this is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you. I knew you’d be like this.”

Annabelle walked to where Paula was standing. She could hear the hurt in her voice. Paula was her best friend she would never do anything to intentionally hurt her.

“Paula I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to hurt you or Sophie. I guess I thought if you were having those feelings for her you would have told me. If you’re happy I’m happy.”

“I am so unbelievably happy Anna. I’ve never felt like this about anyone.”

“Come on you big softy give me a hug. Friends?”

“Friends.”

———————————————

After last nights and this mornings drama on top of a full days work Paula was absolutely exhausted. She wanted a hot bath and a large glass of red. As she opened the door the flicker of lit candles caught her eye.

“What on earth?” Paula whispered in disbelief.

A trail of candles led all the way to the living room. The sight that greeted her caused her to drop everything she was holding. Sophie was sat on the sofa surrounded by candles. She was wearing one of Paula’s silk robes with nothing underneath. Her long hair fell down covering her breasts. 

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes” Paula’s voice was laced with desire. This is exactly what she needed after today.

“I wanted to apologise for all the crap I’ve put you through and I guess this is my way of making it up to you? I hope it’s ok that I stayed here until you got home?”

“Oh sweetheart it’s more than ok. So this idea of making it up to me...what exactly did you have in mind?”

Sophie picked up a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate. Instead on putting it into her mouth she ran the strawberry across her nipples covering them in melted chocolate.

“Well I wanted to make you a nice meal but I decided it would be much more fun to go straight to dessert.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this update. My brain seemed to have turned to mush the past few weeks. I hope you are all safe and well and thank you for continuing to read x

“Mmmm Soph that’s feel sooo good. That’s it’s lick it all off..mmmm”

Their extra special dessert had turned into a rather long experiment involving the contents of Paula’s fridge. Sophie licked a trail of honey off Paula’s stomach. She loved watching the older woman’s body react when she licked or nibbled on a sensitive spot. God she couldn’t get enough. As she ran her tongue back towards Paula’s mouth she savoured the unique taste of the sweet honey mixed with Paula’s sweat. Sophie held her tongue out and invited Paula to share the taste.

“Mmmm Sophie. You taste amazing. More. I want more.”

Sophie reached for the bottle of honey. Paula held out her tongue and closed her eyes waiting. Instead of a mouthful of honey she felt soft hands on her knees, slowly pulling them apart to reveal swollen lips and a glistening clit peeking out from under the hood. Paula clenched her kegel muscles in anticipation releasing clear juices.

Suddenly she felt the thick liquid dripping onto her and running down her slit. As Sophie watched it mix with Paula’s juices she eagerly licked her way up the honey trail and sucked ferociously at Paula’s engorged clit.

“HOLY SHIT SOPHIE!!” Paula screamed out in pleasure. She couldn’t recall a time when she was on the verge of an orgasm so quickly. She could feel the pressure building and knew it would only take a few more tugs with Sophie’s hot lips for her insides to explode.

“Keep doing that baby. I’m so close..I’m so close.”

Paula began to grind herself violently against Sophie’s face. She felt Sophie nibble slightly with her teeth and that’s all she needed. Her hips lifted quickly up and down as she let herself enjoy the pleasure that was taking over her body.

Sophie was completely enamoured. Her desire fuelled as she looked and listened to the pleasure she had just delivered to her girlfriend. She knew how sensitive Paula was after an orgasm but she couldn’t help herself she needed more. The fact that they were both covered in cream, honey and chocolate only intensified what she was feeling. Sophie reached down to part her lips and coat them with her own lubrication enjoying the feeling of the friction on her clit. As she looked down at Paula she realised the older woman was watching her. Paula reached for Sophie’s hand and wrapped her tongue around her middle and index fingers sucking hard.

“Fuck...Paula I want you so badly. I want to feel you on me.”

Hearing the desperation in Sophie’s voice she pulled hard on her arm so that the young woman was lying on top of her. The mixture of foods on their bodies created a stickiness that felt amazing when they started to grind on each other. Sensing Sophie needed penetration Paula plunged three fingers inside and was delighted by the deep guttural moan that signalled approval. 

Craving a deeper penetration Sophie began to slam her body down onto Paula’s fingers. Sophie was moving so hard against Paula’s hand that the friction and vibration quickly helped Paula on her way to another orgasm. They didn’t reach climax together often but when they did it was mind blowing.

“Keep moving your hips like that babe I want to come with you.”

“I...I don’t think...mmm...I don’t think I can hold on much longer Paula.”

“Go a little faster I’m nearly there.”

Sophie increased the pace and very quickly both women were hurtling towards intense orgasms.

“Paula I’m coming. Come with me baby. I want you to come with me please.”

“Holy shit Sophie I’m coming too. Oh my god. Oh my god.”

Sophie collapsed on top of Paula as they both jerked and twitched with pleasure. They couldn’t move. Their chests moved quickly as they tried to regain control of their breathing.

At least 5 minutes had passed and neither of them had moved.

“As much as I love the feeling of you laying on top of me I think we might need to quickly jump in the shower. If we stay like this any longer I fear we may be stuck like this forever.”

Sophie giggled. “Yea the honey was a wonderful idea at the time but now every time I move it’s like I’m getting a wax.”

“Right you try and peel yourself off and I’ll hose you down in the shower.”

———————————————

After several attempts both women managed to scrub themselves clean whilst also getting a little distracted with the water jets. 

Sophie walked into the bedroom combing her wet hair. Her eye was drawn to the bed where Paula was sat propped up by pillows wearing her satin robe. She was engrossed by something on her phone and was squinting trying to read what was on the screen. After a few failed attempts trying to make the text bigger Paula reached for her reading glasses in her bed side cabinet drawer. The tortoise shell frames suited Paula’s dark features and if at all physically possible made the older brunette even more beautiful. Sophie was always attracted to women who wore glasses but seeing them on Paula her brain almost malfunctioned. 

Paula noticed Sophie standing at the edge of the bed mouth open staring. She peered over her frames intently knowing this was the first time Sophie had seen her wearing her glasses. 

“Are you ok sweetheart?”

“Please tell me why I never see you wear those?”

“What these old things?” Paula asked coyly. As she continued to enjoy being under Sophie’s gaze she slowly took her glasses off, folded one leg and put the other in her mouth.

“You’re doing that on purpose.”

Sophie slowly crawled across the bed to sit in front. She reached for the glasses in Paula’s hand and put them back on her. 

“There. That’s better. God you look so sexy.” 

Paula smiled and gently rubbed Sophie’s cheek with her thumb. “I love you so much Soph. I’m sorry if you ever doubted that I promise you nothing like that will ever happen again.”

“I love you too babe. God it should be me saying sorry. I can be such a hot head sometimes. It’s just after everything with Kate I guess my head was still a bit of a mess.

“Do you know what I think we need to get away. Leave all the drama behind for a bit. What do you think?”

“That sounds amazing babe.”

“Good I’ve got some leave in two weeks is that enough time for you to clear it with work?”

“Yea that should be fine.”

“Oh do you have a passport?”

“A passport? Where on earth are you taking me?”

“That’s for me to know all you need to do is show up. Maybe bring some clothes..maybe not I haven’t decided yet.” 

“Oi cheeky.”

“Right come give me a cuddle and we’ll try and get some sleep.”

Sophie happily let Paula be the big spoon and took comfort from the sounds of her falling asleep. She sighed feeling content yet relieved that again Paula had been so loving and understanding. Finally in the arms of the woman she loved she fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year. I hope it is a happy and healthy one for you all. Thank you for continuing to read this xx

It had been nearly two weeks since Sophie and Paula had seen each other. Their work schedules kept them apart and if it weren’t for their nightly chats over FaceTime the separation would have driven Sophie mad. 

Their little getaway was only two days away and still Sophie was none the wiser of their destination, Paula had been particularly tight lipped, for once. In all honestly Sophie didn’t mind she liked the excitement. 

She glanced quickly at her enormous suitcase. She knew she had overpacked but she wanted to make sure she had the right outfit when needed. Just as she was about to recheck the case for the thousandth time her phone buzzed providing a much needed distraction. Paula’s name lit up on her screen. The butterflies she felt in her stomach when Paula text or rang or even when she said her name intensified as each day passed. Her smile widened as she looked at Paula’s name newly saved with a Purple Heart. As she unlocked her phone she could see that Paula had sent a picture. At first she was confused as all she could see was Paula’s clothes laid out on the bed ready to be packed. As she zoomed into the right hand corner of the picture she could see a black leather harness and attached a familiar hot pink dido. 

Just as she was about to reply a picture of Paula appeared on her screen. It was a selfie Paula had taken on Sophie’s phone the last night they had spent together. Still staring at the picture of her girlfriend she shook her head to get herself out of her trance. She quickly slid the bar across to answer before the call went to voicemail.

“Hello gorgeous.”

God that voice. 

Silence.

“Sophie say something.” She quietly chided.

“Sophie?”

“Sorry. Sorry I’m here. As soon as I hear your voice... I..I cannot seem to concentrate on anything else.”

“You are such a charmer sweetheart.” 

“Well with you it comes out so easily....so about that picture you sent.”

Paula laughed. “Ah you noticed?”

“Are you seriously packing that?” Sophie enquired nervously.

“Why on earth would I not? We enjoy using it don’t we?”

“Yes..”

“Well then. What’s the problem?”

“No problem. It’s just what if they check your bag?”

“Oh sweetheart. Please don’t worry. Besides I’m sure airport security have seen a lot worse.”

“Sorry I know I’m being silly.”

“Don’t be sorry. I can leave it here if you’d rather?” Paula asked worried she might be pushing her young girlfriend too far out of her comfort zone.

“No.” Sophie answered abruptly. 

“Well ok then. Now that’s cleared up. How has your day been sweetheart?”

“Yea. Fine.”

“Just ‘fine’. Soph you sure you’re ok? 

“Ugh. No not really. It’s driving me absolutely crazy not seeing you. I can’t even focus on one thing for more than 5 minutes without my mind drifting. I just miss you babe.”

“I miss you too love more than you know. Only two more days and we’ll be together for a whole week. I cannot tell you how excited I am. The reason I wanted to speak to you though is to say that I’m absolutely snowed under at work and won’t be able to make dinner tonight and unfortunately I won’t see you until we’re leaving. I’m sorry babe.” Paula apology was steeped in disappointment.

“Paula you have nothing to be sorry for. Of course I’ll miss you terribly. Especially tonight in my bed but, it will be so worth it when I see you.”

“Stop you’re making me blush.”

“Oh please. Says the woman just about to pack a 7 inch hot pink dildo into her suitcase.”

Paula giggled. “Right lady before I forget I will be at yours to pick you up Wednesday morning 7.30 on the dot. Be ready.”

“Oh don’t you worry gorgeous I will be.”

“Right I need to get off speak to you later love you.”

“I love you too babe.”

————————  
Wednesday morning had finally arrived and Sophie felt sick with excitement, sick with anticipation but all of that was trumped by the overwhelming feeling of longing to see her girlfriend. 

She had her suitcase ready and waiting at the door. She decided to wear a long flowing black dress, sandals paired with her leather jacket. She wanted to be comfortable to travel but she also wanted to look good for Paula. She decided against tying her hair back as she knew Paula liked it best when it was down around her shoulders.

Sophie stared at her phone waiting for Paula to ring and tell her she was outside. The sudden knock on her front door startled her. Who on earth could that be? Sophie hadn’t buzzed anyone into the building. As she opened the door her face lit up with a beaming smile.

“Good morning my gorgeous girl.”

Without saying a single word Sophie lunged forward to kiss Paula. She pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug. Holding her closely so she could smell her. 

“Oh god I’ve missed you.” Sophie whispered softly.

“I’ve missed you more.”

“Not possible. You didn’t have to come to my door I would have come to you if you’d have let me know you where here.”

“No don’t be silly I wanted to see you, and kiss you without anyone looking. Besides looks like you could use some help with your bag. Jesus Soph what did you pack?” Paula commented in an exasperated tone.

“Don’t blame me, blame the person who didn’t tell me where we are going which resulted in me basically packing my entire summer wardrobe.”

Paula chuckled. “Hmm fair point. Right let’s go John’s waiting for us outside.”

“That poor man do you ever give him a day off.”

“It is his job Sophie, and of course I do I’m not that much of a slave driver. That’s during bedtime hours only.” Paula said cheekily.

————————————  
Sophie had flown out of Manchester airport many times but she had never experienced any of what just happened. They went through premium security and had been escorted straight to the premium lounge where they sat together with glasses of champagne and canapés. Sophie couldn’t quite believe what was happening nor did she feel like she deserved it.

“Right. May I have the privilege of knowing where we’re jetting off too?”

“Hmmm”

“Pretty please?” 

As Sophie pouted and batted her eyes Paula relented.

“Fine. I suppose you’ll be finding out soon enough.”

Paula slid the British airways ticket across the table. As Sophie opened it her face lit up. She couldn’t believe what she was reading.

“We’re flying first class to the south of France? Paula..I don’t know what to say. This is amazing thank you so much.” 

As she continued to look at the ticket she felt her eyes sting with tears. She got up from her seat moving to sit on Paula’s lap.

“I love you so much. I really don’t know what I did to deserve this, or you.”

“Oh sweetheart. I love you too. You deserve this and more. I just want to show you how special you are to me.”

—————————

As they arrived in Toulouse airport they quickly retrieved their bags and were sat in the back of a Range Rover being chauffeured to their destination. They had been driving for around half an hour and Sophie was in awe of the beautiful vineyards that bordered the roads. As the car began to slow down Sophie took in the sight of where they would be staying for the next week. 

It was breathtaking. 

A large barn conversion that housed a private vineyard. No wonder Paula had such good taste in wine. On further inspection she could see a pool as well as a terrace for dinning.

As they pulled up in front of the house a couple in their early 50’s were waiting for them. 

“Paula do you own this place?”

“Gosh no. I am an investor in their company and as a thank you they invite me to stay with them every year.”

As the two women exited the car an excitable golden retriever ran towards them. Sophie loved dogs, this helped her nerves and put her at ease.

“Hellos gorgeous boy. What’s your name eh?”

“My dear Paula welcome. How wonderful to see you.” The older gentleman wrapped his arms around Paula in a friendly hug.

“Don’t hog all the love.” The woman joked as she pushes her husband aside.  
“Hello my friend how are you?”

Sophie watched the couple embrace Paula. They kissed her on the cheek four times each. I thought it was only done twice she thought to herself. Hmm it must be different everywhere you go. 

“Francois, Myriam, I would like you to meet my partner Sophie Webster.”

Sophie reached her hand out to greet them but soon found herself enveloped in a flurry of hugs and kisses.

“Miss Webster what a pleasure to meet you. I see you’ve already been acquainted with our bundle of fur Beau.”

“Please call me Sophie. Thank you so much for having me and Beau is a delight.”

“It is a joy to see our dear Paula so happy and with a beautiful young woman on her arm.”

Myriam gave her husband a gentle nudge to stop him from talking. 

“Ok ladies we don’t want to keep you any longer I’m sure you’re both tired from travelling. Paula we’ve filled the pantry with some essentials if you need anything else just let me know. We will be having dinner on the terrace at 8pm, we would love you to join us.”

“That sounds lovely Myriam thank you.”

“Our pleasure we’ll see you both this evening. À bientôt.”

———————————

Paula had given Sophie a quick tour of their accommodation. It was a large ban that Francois and Myriam had converted quite some time back. Although it boasted modern furniture and technology the barns wooden features remained. Sophie joined Paula who was sat out on the balcony overlooking the vineyard.

“Paula this place is wonderful. Thank you so much for sharing this with me.”

Paula invited her young girlfriend to sit with her. She brought her close and softly whispered In her ear.  
“There isn’t a single person on this earth that I would rather be with. I cannot wait to experience all the wonderful things this place has to offer with you by my side.”


	19. Chapter 19

It was already the third night of their holiday. Time had flown by. That old cliche was so accurate time really does fly when you’re having fun. 

Sophie can’t ever recall enjoying herself this much or feeling so relaxed on a holiday. Her only other holiday experiences had been stressful occasions with her family or drink fuelled visits to party islands with her friends. If she was being honest a visit to the supermarket with Paula would have been more fun and relaxing than any of those. The fact that she was in this beautiful place with the woman she was completely infatuated with was simply the best thing ever.

——————  
The noise of the shower turning on woke Sophie from her nap. The couple had gotten into a routine of going for a nap after spending the day walking through the vineyard, sampling wine, swimming, as well as their many vigorous activities in the bedroom.

The temptation to join her girlfriend in the shower outweighed the feeling of tiredness. As she entered the en suite steam filled the room fogging up the mirror and glass screen, meaning Paula wouldn’t be able to see her. Sophie smiled as she listened to Paula singing proud Mary at the top of her lungs. She could tell she was happy and it felt amazing that she was the person that was making her feel this way.

Slowly Sophie opened the door and stepped in. Paula hadn’t noticed.

“Mind if I join you?” Sophie whispered into Paula’s ear.

“Holy fuck Sophie you scared the shit outta me.” 

“Sorry babe. I couldn’t resist especially knowing you were standing all alone, naked and mmmm wet.” 

Sophie nibbled gently on Paula’s earlobe as she spoke sending shivers down the older woman’s spine. As Paula turned she was delighted to see Sophie nipples standing on end. She lunged forward and took one in her mouth massaging the other between her fingers.

“Mmm baby that feels so good I love it when you tug on my nipples like that. Ohh do that thing with your teeth. Fuck.” 

As Sophie lost herself in pleasure her knees bucked and gave way. Paula held her weight and moved Sophie underneath the water. Paula turned Sophie to face the wall and wrapped her arms around her waist. She slowly moved her hands towards Sophie’s perfect breasts and continued to massage them. Sophie tilted her head back and moaned loudly into Paula’s ear. With the young woman’s neck exposed Paula ran her tongue all the way along until she reached Sophie’s earlobe. She sucked on it vigorously causing the her young girlfriends knees to buck again.

“God you’re so fucking sexy. Tell me what you want baby, I’ll do anything for you.” The desperation Paula felt to consume Sophie took over her. She really would do anything this woman asked.

“Mmmm...fuck. Inside babe. I need you inside.”

Without hesitation Paula plunged 2 fingers inside Sophie’s warm folds. They both sighed contently at the feeling. Paula’s fingers moved with ease inside Sophie which only spurred her to move faster and harder. Usually she needed to look into Sophie’s eyes when they made love but something about only being able to feel her and listen to her moans sent Paula crazy. Unable to control herself Paula bent Sophie forwards opening her up. She fell to her knees and used her tongue to open Sophie’s entrance. She ran her tongue slowly towards Sophie’s anus. She felt her jolt forward in pleasure. As Paula continued to massage Sophie’s anus with her tongue she plunged her fingers inside to resume her previous position. 

“Oh my God babe that feels amazing. I’m soo...close”

“Baby you taste incredible. I want you to come all over my face.”

“Oh babe please don’t stop.”

“I want you to touch yourself sweetheart. I know it’ll give you the push you need. Rub your clit for me baby.”

As Paula watched her girlfriend reach down to touch her clit she had to work hard not to do the same to herself. Instead, she put all her energy into delivering her girlfriend a powerful orgasm. 

As Sophie vigorously rubbed herself she quickly felt that intense rush of pleasure take over her body. She felt her energy draining and fell to her knees. Luckily Paula was able to catch her before she fell forward and hurt herself.

“I’ve got you sweetheart. I’ve always got you.”

“Paula that was...I...I don’t even have words. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Soph. Right let’s get dried off. As lovely as this is I’m bloody freezing.”

——————  
Paula sat in awe as she watched Sophie apply her eye makeup. Sophie caught Paula’s eye in the mirror and tuned to face her.

“What?”

“You’re just so beautiful. I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“You are such a charmer Miss Martin.”

As Sophie turned back around to finish applying her mascara Paula made her way to stand behind her. She gathered the young woman’s long brunette strands and carefully placed them behind her shoulder exposing her ear. Paula took Sophie’s lobe in her mouth and tugged gently. She smiled as she watched her girlfriend shudder. 

“I’m taking you out tonight. Dress up for me I want to show you off.” Paula walked away exaggerating the sway of her hips. As she heard Sophie giggle she looked over her shoulder and winked.

“God that woman’s going to be the death of me.”

——————

At around 8pm Paula was sat on the outside terrace waiting for Sophie to come down. As she had her back to the door she had no idea that Sophie was standing there.

“Ahem” Sophie coughed into her hand to get Paula’s attention.

“Sophie. Wow. You look stunning.” Paula only just managed to string a sentence together.

Sophie had chosen a v neck blue floral print maxi dress. The colour of the dress really complemented the young woman’s tanned skinned. She decided to pin her hair up loosely allowing wisps of waving hair to fall around her face. She had bought this dress especially for this trip and it definitely had the desired effect on Paula.

“So am I allowed to know where we’re going?” Sophie said batting her eyelids hoping that would get her what she wanted.

“Nope”

“Hmm was worth a try.”

——————

Their journey took around 30 minutes. Sophie recognised the city from their journey from the airport.

“Are we in Toulouse?” Sophie said excitedly.

“Yes sweetheart we are and you’re going to love where we’re going.”

As they pulled up outside the restaurant Sophie was in awe of the building’s architecture. Manchester had some beautiful buildings but this was unlike anything she had ever seen. 

They made their way into foyer and entered the elevator. As Sophie looked at the buttons she noticed the restaurant was on the 6th floor. The name was way beyond her GCSE french knowledge so she didn’t even attempt to pronounce it. She watched Paula press the button but was confused when she pressed the level for the rooftop terrace. 

“Babe it’s says the restaurant is on level 6.”

“I know.” 

“Soo why are we going to the rooftop terrace?”

“You’ll see.”

As the elevator doors opened the two women were greeted by the restaurant manager. 

“Bonsoir mesdames. Miss Martin it is a pleasure to see you again. Please allow me to show you to your table.”

Sophie could barely make out what he was saying as his accent was so thick, she took hold of Paula’s hand and let her lead. As she took in the surroundings she started to become overwhelmed. They had the entire terrace to themselves. Everywhere she looked she could see candles, rose petals and fairy lights. Had Paula arranged all of this just for her?

As Paula kindly pulled out a chair for Sophie to sit down the young brunette struggled to control her emotions. Paula rushed to her side. She held her face gently in her hand and wiped away Sophie’s tears using the pads of her thumbs.

“Sweetheart. What’s wrong? Do you not like it?”

It took Sophie a while to compose herself. As she looked into her girlfriends eyes she seen nothing but love. 

“Sorry babe I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m just so happy. Thank you..for all this.”

“I love you. I’ve told you before Soph you deserve every happiness.” 

Paula sat down on her own seat and pulled Sophie to sit on her lap. Sophie closed the gap between them and kissed Paula gently. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out her phone.

“I need to capture this moment so I can remember it forever. Plus it’ll make everyone at home insanely jealous. Win win.”

The couple smiled and shared kisses all while posing for selfies. They seemed to be lost in their own little world as they hadn’t even noticed the waiter approaching.

“Miss Martin so good to see you again.”

“Hello Louis it’s good to see you too.” Paula squirmed slightly in her seat. Sophie could tell Paula was uncomfortable.

“The last time I seen you, you had the beautiful Miss Ashton on your arm and now another beauty. What a lucky woman you are.”

Paula clenched her teeth. “Yes Louis I am very lucky.”

Hearing that Paula had been here with Victoria felt like a punch to the gut. Of course Paula has taken other women on holiday why would Sophie be stupid enough to believe she was the only one. She knew Paula loved her but she couldn’t quite shake that feeling of dread that had suddenly come over her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone sorry for the delay with this chapter. Like many I have been drowning in work and my wife has been ill with COVID. Thankfully writing this has been a way to escape. I hope you are all safe and well. Thank you for continuing to read and leaving such lovely comments it really does mean a lot.  
> Raicheal x

The journey back had been a quiet one. Paula could sense a sadness in Sophie but couldn’t quite place the reason. Sophie was staring into space with a vacant look in her eye. As she reached over to take the young woman’s hand in hers Sophie jumped and pulled her hand away like she had be burned.

“Jesus Paula. DON’T do that.” 

The force in Sophie’s voice shocked Paula. All the effort she had gone through to make Sophie feel special. What could have possibly changed in such a short amount of time. 

“Bloody hell Sophie. What on earth is wrong. I only wanted to hold your hand.”

Sophie looked over and seen the hurt in Paula’s eyes. She still couldn’t shake the niggling feeling from earlier but Paula didn’t deserve to be snapped at.

“I’m sorry babe. I just got a shock that’s all. You know how jittery I can get.”  
Sophie reached for Paula’s hand brought it to her mouth and kissed it softly.

——————  
Paula was relieved when they pulled up outside the vineyard. She knew something was bothering Sophie but had no idea what. She couldn’t help but feel disheartened. She had gone to a lot of effort tonight and couldn’t work out what had gone so wrong.

As the couple made their way to their room Paula quickly excused herself to the bathroom. Sophie’s mood hadn’t improved and she needed some time to gather her thoughts before she said something she regretted.

As Sophie sat on the edge of the bed willing herself to snap out of her mood her attention was momentarily drawn to an alert on her phone. As she unlocked the screen she could see a notification from Instagram. As she opened it she could see that someone had commented on the picture she had uploaded of her and Paula from earlier.

You certainly haven’t lost it babe you look amazing 😍

Sophie didn’t recognise the account @legaleagle. As she clicked the link her heart sank. There stood Victoria Ashton looking stunningly beautiful, flawless, elegant. All the things Sophie wasn’t. She couldn’t help herself she started to scroll through her pictures. A recent post caught her eye. It was a picture of Victoria posing on an exotic looking beach. She stood confidently in a revealing bikini with a beaming smile. As Sophie scrolled through the comments her eyes widened as she read through an exchange between Victoria and Paula.

@martin.paula Well Miss Ashton those extra Pilates sessions certainly paid off!

@legaleagle I’ve see evidence of your own ‘extra’ Pilates sessions Miss Martin 😉 call me when you get back from your little trip x

@martin.paula Will do babe 😘

Sophie froze as she stared blankly at her phone. Shaking her head to bring herself out of her trance she took a screenshot of the conversation. She tried to remain calm and come up with a reasonable explanation. She could understand if this happened months ago but as she looked at the date on the post it was uploaded 6 days ago.

She closed her eyes and tried to put a mental block on how she was feeling. As she was audibly breathing in and out she failed to hear Paula exit the bathroom and walk up behind her. Sophie felt something crawling on the back of her neck and jumped off the bed.

“Fuck sake Paula what did I say about doing that?” 

“All right Sophie what the fuck is wrong with you? I’ve tried to be patient with you but I will not be spoken to like that.”

Sophie winced as she instantly regretted her tone. She still couldn’t get over how openly and easily Paula flirted with Victoria. That, plus finding out they had been here together had just pushed her over the edge.

“Why did Francois say you’ve never brought anyone here then hours later the waiter drops you in it and says you have. Not just ‘anyone’ Victoria bloody Ashton. But of course you say nothing. The woman I had to find out you had been shagging from your best friend. Not only that Paula THIS is hardly a platonic friend conversation.” As Sophie puffed and panted she threw her phone on the bed towards Paula.

Paula did not reply straight away which only made  
Sophie angrier. 

“Well...?”

“Well what? I don’t know what you want me to say Soph.”

“Are you fucking kidding. An explanation is what I want for ALL of it.” 

“Sweetheart please calm down.”

“I AM CALM.” Sophie shouted.

Paula reached for Sophie and tugged on her arm to sit down. Reluctantly Sophie sat. She searched Paula’s face for that look of reassurance that always helped when she was feeling anxious. 

“Look sweetheart. Please let me explain I don’t want you being so upset. Yes Victoria and I did go out very briefly. I’m sorry you didn’t hear that from me but what can I say Annabelle has a big mouth. I guess I didn’t tell you because there wasn’t much to tell it was never anything serious. Yes she has been to France with me and we did visit that restaurant but she has never been HERE. Trust me when I say you are the only person I have ever brought. I would never ask Francois to lie. As far as THAT conversation goes. Yeah, me and Victoria are still in touch, are still friendly and still flirt with each other. But I promise you that’s all it is. We never meant anything more to each other than friends. I am sorry that it’s upset you Soph, I would never intentionally do that. I can see how it looks on your side and I’ll make sure I don’t do it again.”

Paula let out a long sigh. Feeling relieved after everything she had just said. She was even more relieved to see that Sophie had been moving closer and closer to her as she spoke. Paula reached out to stroke Sophie’s forearm, knowing this would relax her. 

Sophie smiled appreciating everything what Paula had said and her efforts to calm her down and be close to her even after everything. 

“Ugghh babe I’m sorry I don’t know what’s wrong with me. When we met my insecurities consumed me. I’ve never thought I was good enough for you. I still don’t. When I think about you with...with her it drives me insane.” Sophie couldn’t bare to look Paula in the eye.

“Hey. Hey. We’ve talked about this I want you and only you. Please you have to trust me.” As Paula continued to reassure Sophie she gently kissed her temple and stroked her hair. 

As Sophie felt her body relaxing she yearned to be as close to Paula as possible. She lifted her head to meet Paula’s eye. The love, intensity and want in her girlfriends eyes made Sophie lunge forward and capture Paula’s lips with her own. Neither woman could contain their need to consume one another and got lost in a hazy dream of teeth, soft lips and wet kisses. 

Paula shrugged her towel off revealing her newly sun kissed skin from earlier that day. Paula straddled Sophie and took the young brunettes hands in hers and encouraged her to run her hands over her entire body. She closed her eyes revelling the feel of her touch. 

As much as Paula wanted to devour Sophie and for them both to reach climax quickly she also wanted Sophie to work for it. With a mischievous glint Paula slowly pushed Sophie down towards the bed. As the young woman tried to sit back up, Paula used her strength to keep her in place. She ran her fingers along her waist and trailed up towards Sophie’s wrist pinning them in place. Sophie tried to captures Paula’s lips but was denied. Instead, Paula dipped her head towards the young brunettes ear and whispered.

“Stay right where you are. I’m going to tie up those little wrists. I’m going to make you work that pretty pussy for that sweet orgasm I know you want so bad.”

Paula’s voice was deep, slow and low so much that it made Sophie’s entire body shudder and her hairs stand on end. 

Sophie watched as Paula reached her silk scarves from the bedside cabinet. Their second life was out of this world always adventurous, but Sophie had never tied up or been tied up by a partner. If she was being honest she wasn’t sure if she’d like it. She felt safe with Paula and was always willing to try new things. 

Before Paula used the scarves she slowly peeled off Sophie’s dress. To her delight she only had a black lace thong underneath. She decided to keep that on as well as her black heels. Paula took her time to kiss Sophie’s wrists and carefully tie them together. As Sophie raised her arms above her head Paula started to slowly gyrate her hips against Sophie’s groin. The young woman writhed with pleasure and desperately wanted to reach out and touch Paula or take one of her irresistible nipples in her mouth but was unable to do so. Sophie closed her eyes and thought only of the pleasure she felt with her girlfriends sweet pussy grinding against her own. Paula increased the pace and Sophie could feel the pressure build and began moving her own hips in sync with Paula. Sophie could almost taste that familiar feeling of ecstasy. Just as she felt like she was about to tip over the edge. Paula stopped and climbed off her. Her eyes shot open.

“Babe! Why did you stop?? Are you ok?” Sophie spoke in a panicked voice Paula had never stopped for any reason during sex especially not when either of them were close to orgasm.

“No I’m fine.” Paula said nonchalantly.

Sophie couldn’t hide the hurt yet puzzled look on her face.   
“Then why did you stop? It felt amazing I was so close.”

Just as she had finished speaking Paula climbed back on top. She smiled mischievously at Sophie’s frustrated sigh.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes..yes I trust you.”

“Then trust me when I tell you when I’m finished. You will feel amazing.”

Paula focused on Sophie’s breasts and pert brown nipples. She pushed them both together and took them in her mouth and sucked hard. She felt the movement of Sophie hips lift off the bed.

“Oh my god Paula. I fucking love it when you do that.”

Paula knew this was driving Sophie crazy and it’s quite possible she could give the young woman an orgasm by doing just this. She continued until she could hear the tell tale signs of Sophie approaching climax once more. One final suck then she stopped dead.

“Fuck. Why Paula?” Sophie whined.

“Relax sweetheart.”

“Relax?? Paula this is driving me crazy. Please please make me cum.”

Paula relented. Not wanting to frustrate her girlfriend any further she began her assault on Sophie’s clit. She nibbled, sucked and used the tip of her tongue to bring her young lover over the edge. She felt her clit twitching and her juices flowing around her chin. She tasted amazing. 

“OH CHRIST PAULA. I’M COMING. IM COMING.” 

Sophie screamed so loudly that Paula’s ears began to ring. As she laid at Sophie’s side she noticed the young woman was still trembling. 

“Babe.” Sophie signed breathlessly. “What have you done to me?


End file.
